True love's first kiss
by Jedy
Summary: “If the two get together, it’s not fair for Phoebe to have him as her boyfriend while he gets to have tons before her,” I quickly blurted out. A story about friendship during the tumultous time called high school. A Helga and Phoebe friendship story.


**_True love's first kiss_**

AN: Just a reminder to everyone that I did not go to a US high school so this fic may be inconsistent to those who did go to one. I did research but I think experiencing it would make this story much better. Also, this fic hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for the grammatical errors you may see. I did a couple of grammar sweeps but I know I missed a couple so bear with me.

This is my first attempt at humor hopefully it will make you smile if not grin. I am also trying to write in the first person POV. To make it easier for you, the readers, Phoebe and Helga will take turns telling the story with Phoebe being the first to tell. They are divided by double line breaks.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! isn't mine.

* * *

_She was scared to admit to him but he convinced her otherwise with a true love's first kiss._

_…True love's first kiss…_

Hmm…

The book I was reading quickly vanished.

"Romance books?" I heard a shocked voice exclaim.

I frowned at the owner of the voice but I might as well have glared at a stone for all the good it did to me. I just settled for my usual expression of nonchalance.

Helga gazed at the summary of the book and then handed it back to me keeping her finger on the page I was reading. I wordlessly accepted it.

"Since when have you been reading these sickeningly sweet books? Do you know they're written by writers who have no joy in their life other than to lead people to believe that love is that magical?"

I suppressed a grin that was forming in my lips. "Such a heated reaction for someone who does not care about 'trivial things'" I quoted her, remembering the words she used before.

Helga scowled but said nothing. She began walking and I followed her.

"I was bored. Anyway, I've read most of the educational books at both the school and public library."

My best friend of twelve years chuckled. "Figures. Am I off the wall if I deduced that you've finished all of the assignments?"

I smiled at her. "Nope."

We turned right at the end of the hallway and proceeded to go to the second door on the left side. She opened the door for me allowing me to pass through first. We always go through this morning routine yet we never tire of it. Speaking of routine…

"Are we still on tonight?"

I nodded.

We went to our separate desks.

* * *

The class was in its usual uproar. It was already fifteen minutes after 8:00 and still no professor. I briefly looked for Helga and found she was writing something on her notebook. A worried frown made its way to my lips. Everyone in our class was busy talking to somebody and only Helga was content on being by herself.

"Phoebe! Hel-lo!"

I slightly turned to right and looked at another blonde girl. She would be considered a 'drop dead' beauty to most people. Amelia Breckenheimer was well-endowed (amongst girls our age) with a long straight platinum blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and personality. She was considered more popular than (and as Helga puts it) 'little miss perfect' Lila. (Incidentally, Lila was perturbed by Mely's popularity).

"Yes?"

Mely's deep green eyes narrowed and then she sighed. "I have been talking to you for the last two minutes about our assignment. Did you have a hard time doing it?"

"Please, Mel, this is Phoebe you're speaking to. She's an ace student in all of the subjects, most specially biology," a red-haired Janice added.

I couldn't suppress the blush the comment elicited. "I did finish it already," I murmured.

Janice exclaimed, "See!" This resulted with Mely rolling her eyes. She immediately changed the topic and because I didn't think the conversation included me I turned away from them.

* * *

"Miss Pataki, maybe you could learn to be more like Miss Breckenheimer," Helga sarcastically mimicked our Biology teacher. "Like I want to be like miss know-it-all-snob."

"Maybe she isn't like that at all, Helga. There is a saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'"

Helga just scoffed. Something caught her eye. "What about the subject coming our way?"

"Ladies, ladies. I know I'm handsome but please minimize your conversation about me." Thaddeus "Curly" Gamelthorpe came between us and placed an arm on both our shoulders. I noted that he was dressed casually and smiled.

Curly is considered the most eccentric student in our high school considering that he always performs something that would catch anybody's attention. On our first year, he was a frequent visitor of the principal's office but no matter what she and the faculty did couldn't enable Curly to conform to a normal student. As his academic performance was spectacular no matter what antics he did the faculty turned a blind eye to him as long as he dress normally on contests he joined in. He never did anything too dangerous anyway.

Helga also noticed his attire and smirked. "So how was the debate contest?"

Curly squeezed both our shoulders. "You know who I am, Helga-babe. I got first place, of course."

Helga snorted. "Of course." She turned around, looking for somebody. "What about, Brainy?"

Curly gave a dramatic sigh which seemed to me contained a sliver of concern. "He's a bit depressed. Got second place on the declamation."

I whistled. "He was banking on winning. Who won?"

"Some preppy, rich school. I didn't hear because I was busy consoling Brainy."

"That probably involved some name-calling and/or slur on the champion," she dryly added. She turned sharp eyes to him. "Did you do any physical retaliation?"

He pouted and removed his arms around us. "I never laid a hand on them."

Helga raised an eyebrow. Curly gave a big huff. "Gave 'em the finger."

She nodded. I sighed and said, "Second place is better than no place at all."

A sharp and new voice exclaimed, "Geeks! That's what you all are! So what if this Brainy guy got second place, you're acting like he lost."

We turned to face a medium blonde. He was carrying a raggedy backpack and a stack of books with both hands. Helga was about to retort but was stopped by a movement by Curly. He began approaching him, not in a threatening manner but with the way the boy was slowly backing up it seemed so. Helga groaned and relaxed her stance, waiting for what will happen.

"So you're one of the new blood, huh Loubert Coxley."

His eyes widened. "H-how did you know my name?"

I sighed and began shaking my head. Photographic memory plus Curly's often break-ins in the principal office would result in him knowing everyone by face. He never goes too far though, just wanted to know everyone in the school.

Curly gave a grin full of teeth. "Allow me to introduce myself, Thaddeus Gamelthorpe, at your service."

The boy paused for a few seconds digesting the information. When recognition came he began shaking. "Ah… I-I'll…" He began to walk away which later became a fast walk before he began a sprint.

"That's right! Run, freshman! Run while you can!"

I felt Helga grab one of my arms. "Let's go before he does something…"

"Now you know never to mess with the 'Unmentionables!' Thong! Brassiere! Let's go!"

Helga stopped, clenched her fists and bopped Curly on the back of the head and headed towards the exit.

* * *

We were on our way to our daily study session. Always after our various classes and clubs we hang out in the public library to study. I walked silently, allowing Helga to cool down.

"That Gamelthorpe! How many times do I have to tell him to quit with the name of our 'clique?' We don't have a clique! We just hang out together most often. And why do we have to have code names?"

This would be for a while.

I tried to hide the smile that came as I recalled the first time that Curly mentioned the name of our group. "Well, you were the one who said that it sounds like we're a group of underwear? He wouldn't have given us those kinds of code names if not for you."

Helga rounded up at me. "You're on his side!" She frowned. "I didn't know he would be serious about that." Helga then scowled. "Why do you get 'Brassiere' while I get..." she shuddered…'Thong'?"

I laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Deciphering Curly would probably take a hundred lifetimes. Do you think you want to spend being reborn again and again just doing that?"

She chuckled. Neither of us said anything for a few moments.

After a while, "So, what new book have you been reading?"

I pulled off one of the books I was carrying and showed it to her. "'Forever in Your Memory'."

I watched her face and noticed the briefest expression of longing but it was quickly replaced by a look of disgust. "Jeez, don't these publishers have anything else to show other than semi-nude people in compromising positions?"

I slyly grinned at her. "Maybe their target audiences are hormonally excessive people."

I was rewarded by a boisterous laugh. "Good one, Phoebs. Although I am worried by my excessive influence on you. I might get sued by your parents."

"Ah, who cares what other people think?" I jokingly quipped.

Helga gave me a quick hug before laughing again.

I felt a sense of calmness as we continued our trek to the public library. I am content with my life right now. I have good grades and three great best friends. My life couldn't get any better.

* * *

A couple of coarse explicative broke my concentration. I put down the book I was reading and gazed at Helga. Earlier we went to one of the tables in the far side of the library, placed our books down and started in our individual projects, she with her studying and me well, with 'researching'. But now as I look at her, several of her things were scattered around her and she looked like she was about to tear out her hair.

"Darn it, Phoebs! I just can't memorize DNA transcription or is it translation! Argh!"

A couple of 'Shhh!' answered her sudden interjection. Helga just ignored them.

"Maybe you shouldn't memorize it. It might be better if you understand the concept first," I gently suggested.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sure…"

"How about we go over it together?"

Helga sighed and slowly nodded.

* * *

We were so deep in biology that we didn't notice a new arrival.

"Cracking books late at night, eh?"

Helga and I both looked up. I experienced my usual feeling at his presence. "Hello, Gerald." I smiled at him.

"Some people would like to get good grades," Helga muttered.

Gerald lazily grinned at her. "I'm content with my average grades unlike you."

I sighed, feeling tired from their usual fights. "Everyone is entitled to their goals and should not be forced upon by other's ideas."

Both looked at me in stunned silence.

Helga was the first to talk. "Could you go any deeper than that?"

I grinned feeling successful for making her smile again and ending the subject.

On the other hand, he just chuckled and slowly shook his head. "I just wanted to say 'Hi!' to you girls. I was researching for our report on history when I noticed you two."

I gave him a smile. "Well, good luck to you then."

Gerald smiled back at me before waving. "Same to you."

I watched him as he walked away before facing Helga again. She closely peered at me and said, "What does he mean good luck to you? Did he just insult me?"

I sighed but said nothing. I reminded her of our forgotten task and the subject was dropped.

This was my life. I was content to continue living like this but after that incident I should have noticed that that was what I wanted to think. I didn't realize that what would happen, or should I say what was happening, would change my point of view on my life.

* * *

"Hey, Phoebs!"

I leaned backwards out of the way of my locker door to face her. Helga appeared looking very relaxed and newly showered.

"Been to gym again?" I asked.

She nodded. "Nothing like a heavy workout to relieve me."

I nodded and resumed taking things out of my locker. Ever since we entered high school Helga actively reinstated her loner role. (Well, not total loner because she hangs out with Brainy, Curly and I.) She rejected all invitations by old and new kids and would only hang out with us. And much to her chagrin, when she grew older her looks improved which resulted in her being asked out by various boys. One even managed to touch her in an inappropriate spot, which ended up with him having a black eye and four broken teeth. By the end of our first year, Helga signed up in the local gym and spent every morning there.

'To relieve stress and to avoid another one of Big Bob's lectures of how a Pataki should be,' she answered to my inquiry of why she goes to the gym.

As I finished getting my school stuff I heard Helga ask, "Why don't you join me there sometime?"

I shook my head as I closed the door. "No, thanks. Fencing is the only sport I'll ever participate."

Helga shrugged. "Your call."

"Phoebe?" a gruff voice asked.

We both turned around and saw Gerald and Arnold walking towards us. I smiled at the both of them and patiently waited for the two to catch up.

"Hey!" they greeted us.

"Hi!" I greeted back at them.

Helga just gave a nod and refrained from saying anything. She began walking towards our classes and we followed her. I noticed Arnold went to Helga's right side while Gerald went to my right side.

"So are you going to the school dance next Friday?" Arnold asked.

"No," was Helga's curt reply. Arnold just nodded.

"I heard you were going to take Leslie to the dance, Arnold?" I asked.

He gave a brief blush. "Is it all over the school?"

Gerald chuckled. "Man, Arnold, it's all over the city."

Arnold blushed an even deeper red but mentioned nothing.

Gerald smiled at him and then faced me. "How about you, Phoebe? Are you going?"

I know where this is going. "Are you asking me out, Gerald Johanssen?"

A blushed escaped him and I laughed.

Helga finally came out of her silent mode and chuckled also. "It seems your friend is not the only one that's obvious."

I gingerly patted Gerald's shoulder. "Thanks for asking me, Gerald, but I can't go to the dance. If Helga's not going so am I."

I saw the briefest of frown but he smiled again. "Tha--"

"How about I take Helga to the dance?" Arnold suddenly voiced out.

I quickly took a look at her. Oh dear. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists before taking a deep breath. I went to her side immediately and ousted Arnold.

I turned to Arnold and Gerald and gave them a sheepish smile. "Thanks for the offer guys but we'll be busy on Friday night. I'm sure there are other girls who are much more fun that you could take. Bye!" With that I led Helga to the girl's bathroom.

Helga shook her head when we were in front of the bathroom. She took a brief look at the two boys that we left behind and when she noticed that they weren't following she resumed the walk towards our class.

"Don't be a worrywart, Phoebs. Arnold's that way—a naïve idiot." She patted my hand that was on her arm. "I'm not devastated, Phoebs. I'm used to this already. Besides, it's just a crush and nothing more. It'll pass." A small smile graced her lips.

The school bell had already rung but we paid no attention to it.

It was this display that gave me another proof of my best friend's feelings for him. Sure in the past there were clues that I've noticed but there were always doubts. I myself don't know the feeling of falling in love or having to like someone so I can't assume that she liked him but now… I am certain of it.

Helga's feelings for Arnold are not a fleeting feeling as she it began when we were young. It may have started as a simple liking but over the years it had evolved; as every year I watched her struggle with it. She knew who he really is and dealt with him in her own way. Yes, oftentimes she was selfish but there were also times that she would everything for him. When I mean everything I do mean EVERYTHING. I would love to experience that kind of feeling.

But I have to forget all these musing and focus on what's more important.

"Do you want to go to the library and wait for the next class there?" I softly asked her.

The library was always our safe haven.

Helga chuckled as we started walking. "Geez, you're such a mother hen today. I told you I'm fine. Now, let's go to our class. Wouldn't want to destroy your perfect record, now do we?"

I'll follow the unspoken order of dropping the subject. I smiled at her. "Are you sure you're talking about mine or yours?"

She chuckled and said mockingly. "Of course, mine. I'm just being a nice person that I am outwardly saying yours but in reality I am talking about mine."

* * *

It seemed that incident had a backward effect on the two young men. Whenever Helga and I were walking in or out of the school we always met them. Their company would normally make a refreshing change but not after what happened. Helga drew more and more within her and never contributed to any of the conversation. Even when I always made sure she was at my side there were no change. Until one day as I entered the classroom I saw her already seating in her usual chair. I had thought she was sick or playing hooky when I didn't meet her in the hallway but I never thought she would forego our tradition.

I bit my lip. This was getting worse. I have to talk to Gerald and Arnold about this.

I looked at the blue sky in front of me. I remember somebody mentioning about wanting to be a bird so they could be free… Oh, the situation has gotten real deep if I had forgotten who said that. I managed a small smile at that thought.

"Hey, Phoebe! Have you been waiting long?"

I looked up at the two sweaty baseball players. "No, not really. Look guys, it has been fun spending some time with you but what brought this on? We never really hang out this much ever since we entered high school."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw somebody waving. I grinned as I wave back to Brainy.

Both guys turned to see who I was waving at. They were surprised but nodded at Brainy who nodded back. He then resumed practicing his pitch. Arnold looked at Gerald while Gerald looked down. "Is our company that bad?"

Yes, it was. "Just please tell me what you want."

The two looked at in surprise. For a couple of minutes they just stared at me. I couldn't stand the attention so I looked away.

"Is something wrong with Helga?"

I looked at Arnold in surprise.

"Did she tell you to tell us to stop hanging with you?" Gerald asked.

I looked at him in the eye. "No."

"What about Helga?" Arnold asked again.

I looked at him, really looked at him. He was genuinely concerned.

"She just doesn't like to be with other people," I simply answered. Only people she can stand are the only ones she hangs out with.

"And that means you also joining in her social exile?" Gerald sarcastically said. "Are you willing to give up your social life just for her?"

"Why don't you quit yelling at my best friend?" a new voice asked.

The three of us turned around and saw Helga. She looked like she just went to the gym again.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into her after all the brainwashing that you did," Gerald quickly quipped.

"Gerald, you're going way out of line here…" Arnold quickly intervened.

Both Helga and Gerald faced him, "Stay out of this!" Arnold looked hurt but said nothing.

The two faced each other again and glared. "Brainwashing, huh? You've got a lot of nerve telling me that!" Helga retorted.

"Someone should have a long time ago. I knew from the very first day that you would do nothing good to Phoebe."

"Hah!"

This was all wrong. I just wanted Gerald to stay away while I try and finally console Helga but this wasn't supposed to happen. Darn it! I grunted in anger and immediately left the field. I ignored Arnold's call and continued walking away from them.

* * *

Arnold's call broke my mental imagery of pain and destruction at that pompous jerk. (Technically, I was glaring at him but you can't help but wish that laser beam eyes were true.) I watched as Phoebe walked off in a huff. It takes so little to tick Phoebe off and I… I mean that idiot just did it. I desperately wanted to flip him off but do-gooder Arnold was here. He'll probably give an outrage gasp just like one of those prudish old ladies.

I chuckled and without a word left them. I'll follow Phoebe but I'll just let her stew for a while.

"Where are you going, Pataki?"

"Away from the geek duo. Tootles!" I waved at them without turning to face them.

Gerald called me something that merited a smack (or a punch?—I never did turn around anyway) from the prude Arnold.

I pictured Arnold in a little old lady get-up and started laughing loudly.

I watched Phoebe as she leaned back on the tree while flipping the page in her book. A few minutes had passed since lover boy and I had our little fight.

"You think she'll be okay?" a rough voice broke my reverie.

I sighed and nodded to my companion. "Practice over?"

Brainy nodded as he slowly slid down on the trunk of the tree I was leaning on. His cap, top uniform, shoes all lay in a heap beside him. He was still wearing the pants but also a new shirt and a pair of flip flops.

"Congratulations, Eddie."(1)

Brainy gave a small smile and nodded. "You said that too— a couple of days ago."

"Having a high placement against the whole Tri-state area isn't a small feat."

"Yeah," he softly said.

"So how goes your scholarship?"

He sighed. "Shaky. But it could have been worse; I could have been third place." Brainy grinned at me.

I smiled back. We were silent for a few minutes. "If it doesn't work out…?" I didn't want to break this amiable mood but I have to be realist here.

Brainy sighed again. "Probably, take the year off and work."

"Sucks having to depend on one thing for college."

He waited a few seconds before asking, "What happened?"

"Just Gerald being an idiot."

He chuckled. "I know you're calling him something far worse in your mind. What did he say?"

"It's in the past. Doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, it obviously does as it made the usually placid Phoebe walks off in a huff."

I groaned. "Geez, D. You're such a persistent brat." (1)

He gave a small smile. "Thank you." He gestured for me to continue.

"Fine. Gerald didn't want Phoebe to join me in my 'social exile.' Humph. Pretty words from such a pretty boy."

"What else?"

"You're persistent."

"And it seems like you're protecting Gerald."

"What? I was just being a nice person and not letting other people in at a fight."

He cocked his head.

"Okay. Gerald told us that I was brainwashing Phoebe into being my friend. Imagine me psychologically attacking someone to just be my friend."

His eyes widened and then he scowled. "I hope he wears his cup in the next practice."

I gave him an incredulous look before bursting into laughter. I sighed while relaxing in my seat and began looking at the clouds. "Gods, you guys keep me sane."

"You're welcome." He paused before adding, "But I am serious."

* * *

I walked in the hallowed halls of our little high school. Did I say walk? Forgive me; it was more of a strut. Maybe a swagger. I wasn't walking with an affected air; no I know that I am much better than any of these dweebs that graced this hallway. So, I am swaggering towards our meeting place before heading to our class.

When I caught up with Phoebe yesterday she was still a little annoyed but had calmed down somewhat. She looked at me and when she noticed that I wasn't angry she sighed. We didn't speak much afterwards so I assume she's alright.

And I was, well… right. There she was reading another book, another new romance book by the looks of it. I rolled my eyes as I wondered what she would be reading after she finished reading that genre. The dictionary maybe?

Mental smack to my head. Duh, Helga. That was probably the first thing she finished.

"Are you at the steamy part?"

She gave me a small smile. "Not yet but as the two protagonists are alone in his townhouse therefore I am expecting it'll be soon."

I drew myself up in a stiff straight-back position. I folded my right hand in a gesture that looked like I was holding a closed fan. I lightly rested my 'fan' at her arm. "Such tawdry reading habits you have, my dear. What would your family be thinking of exposing you to such _common _err… literature?"

She muffled a giggle before composing her face in a limpid innocence. "But I saw my mama reading this so I assumed…"

It was my turn to muffle my laughter. My left hand grasped my imaginary dress while my right hand twined around her arm. "Come now, our instructor waits."

She gave a mock-pout. "Not the backboard again. I hate that dratted thing."

I patted her arm. It was hard as my shoulder bag chose to slip off. With a quick movement I put it up again. "Only two more years, dear Phoebe." I slightly turned my head to watch the flabbergasted expression of the two males who was on the way. I slightly picked up the pace. "Your reward for that horrendous task would be to establish a wonderful alliance with someone who's rich, old and have a title." I gave a smirk to Gerald as we walked away from the two.

* * *

"Pataki, we have to talk."

I continued fiddling around the lock in my bike locker, ignoring the shadow at my side. "What happened that enabled me to merit your gracious presence?"

"Could you stop being such a pompous…?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It seems Arnold failed in his teachings of correct gentlemen conduct."

"Pataki, will you just stop that!"

"Imagine me as mirror, Johanssen."(2)

"Stop talking in riddles! I just want a moment of your _precious_ time after that you can continue with whatever time period your acting on".

I stood up as I finally was able to remove the padlock. I then took out my bike closed the door and locked it again. After placing the key at my pocket, I replied. "Spoilsport." I looked at him expectantly.

It seemed like he was waiting another of my witty remarks but he rolled his eyes and began. "Why don't you just let Phoebe live her on life? She's not your slave, Pataki."

"Phoebe is merited to be called by her first name but not I. I'm crushed, Johanssen."

He narrowed his eyes.

I grinned at him as I airily said, "I don't order Phoebe as you inelegantly phrased. She's welcome to have other friends. It's her choice who she spends time with."

"If she's so welcome to it why hasn't she spend it with others?"

"Because she knows who her true friends are. Majority of the people here are dweebs and tramps who are only concerned with…" I gave a sly grin. "… trivial pursuits."

Not a chuckle or even a grin. I rolled my eyes at his serious demeanor. In fact, he clenched and unclenched his fists. Lighten up, Geraldo.

"Amelia B and her friends aren't those kinds of people."

I raised an eyebrow. "Subtle. I was expecting you to say about her gracing your company." I softly uttered. He was about to cuss me off when I continued. "Why tell me all this? If you think that she is a person in her own right tell her this yourself. You know, by telling me this you're contradicting yourself."

And the name-calling began.

I ignored his taunts as I climbed my bike. Don't worry, Phoebs, I can control my temper even in your absence.

* * *

I strolled as I let the wave of students rush by me as another school day ended. In between my books was the result of my essay for my American history class. I wanted to look at what I got but had to restrain myself and wait until majority of the student body left. Then I could scream my joy or yell profanities in peace.

I reached my locker and began putting my school stuff that I didn't need and getting the ones I do. I hadn't seen the two boys today and Phoebe was probably practicing for her upcoming fencing match next week.

"Good timing! Helga, could I borrow your English book?"

My protractor slid at the farther end of the locker. I tried reaching for it but found I couldn't so without taking my eyes off of it I gave the stuff I was carrying to Curly. "Nngh. You're not taking the same class as I am. Why do you need it?"

There! It was just touching my fingertips. Just a little bit more. Why were lockers designed to be short but deep?

"Well, Mrs. Phelps didn't let me in the library and I need it for reference. And I'm still barred in the Public Library."

Nearly there. Just a bit more. YES! I nearly strained my fingers retrieving the darn thing. I grabbed the textbook in one hand and turned around twirling the stupid protractor around my finger. "Finally got… &# THADDEUS!"

"OW! WHO THE (&# THREW THIS PROCTRACTOR?"

I briefly glance at the owner of the voice and noticed a student. I ignored her and proceeded to glare at my _so called friend_.

With no shame at all, Thaddeus posed. He was wearing in what seemed to be an Italian Renaissance outfit _at the top_.

Even in my thoughts I could imagine the italics. Gods…. It because what he was wearing at the bottom was tights. Form-fitting _tights_. Oh gods!

At the back of my mind, I noticed that was wearing broad toed shoes, which was the correct foot wear of the era (3).

I took a deep breath and gave a long exhale. "Thaddeus, are you missing some clothing?" Calm. I'm a calm lake; A peaceful, halcyon, placid, quiescent, serene, tranquil, unruffled, undisturbed lake.

He tilted his head at a different angle. "No."

At peace. Bland. Civil. Cool. Harmonious. Inactivate. Inanimate. Low-key. Mild. Pastoral. Reposeful. Soothing.

I closed my eyes and opened it again. "You forgot your breeches, Thaddeus."

When Thaddeus turned to look at the lower part of his body I had to drag my eyes away as they followed his. Gods, my eyes. I can't remove the image anymore. I so desperately need something to make me forget.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

Nope. Not going to open my eyes. "What sources did you use?"

"Internet."

I gave a controlled sigh as I opened my eyes but opted to look far, far away from the Renaissance fashion disaster in front of me. "And did you check the caption or the literature the picture came with?"

"Nah. I was excited when I saw the picture. I just printed it and went to Lorenzo."

I looked up at the ceiling. We have some very artistic students here. Why that big wad of gum looks like Principal Stevens without the mole.

"Thaddeus, ballet originated in the Italian renaissance era so…"

"Huh. So I became a danseur." (4)

I closed and opened my eyes again and focused my eyes on his face. "Yeah."

Silence.

Something occurred to me. "The teachers aren't that lenient. What did they do?"

"They gave me their jacket/sweaters/any big cloth they had."

I recalled the biggest prude in the faculty. "What about Ms. Steinmeyer?"

Thaddeus grinned. "You know, underneath that professional-looking jacket she's wearing a tank top."

"So she just gave you her jacket?"

He rolled his eyes. "She also made me sit in the back."

* * *

"B-minus!" I gave a disgusted snort and crumpled my paper. I had that in the bag yet Gomez gave me that… that grade! I slouched down on the seat of the booth and scowled.

That ignorant… no, that's not the right word. Ignorant means lacking in knowledge. No, foolish because he's lacking common sense. Yes! Foolish! How could he possibly say that my points are wrong? They were the most logical step…

"Pataki, a minute."

Another teacher? Here in a fast food place? Just what day is it gang-up-on-Helga-… Gerald? Why is he here? And where's his attached-to-the-hip best friend?

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? Are you trying to intimidate me by becoming a teacher?" I scoffed. "You need all the luck you can get."

"A teacher? How…?" His eyes cleared. "Just because I called you by your last name don't mean I'm a teacher." He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't think you're intimidated by them at all."

I gave him a feral grin. "Really?"

"Laying it on thick there, Pataki." He scoffed.

"Sarcasm is one of my good traits, Geraldo."

This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "That's new. I thought you wouldn't actually tell me that."

My grin never wavered. "I got to keep you in your toes, you know."

This was fun.

Wait.

Just a flipping' minute!

Oh gods.

I scowled. "Johanssen, what do you want?"

He looked surprised for a minute before frowning. "What's the big deal?"

"With poverty? Rising crime? The world being such a hard and cruel place to live?"

He gave an exasperated huff. "Our last discussion."

"Discussion? That's such a common word. How about discourse or colloquy? How about parley…"

"Just shut up, Pataki, and let me talk."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what's with the eyebrow-thing? It's like you're living in some dramatic novel or something. Look, I just want to ask you why you're being so difficult to…"

I gave a teasing grin at him.

"…talk to."

I scowled at him. Such a killjoy.

"I just want to ask why you don't let Phoebe have fun with other people."

"And I told you that it's up to her and not me. It's up to her who she decides to hang around with."

"But ever since grade school the only person she went around with was you."

This was worse! I knew he likes her but to the level of stalking? "If you must know she also hung out with Lila and Sheena during our freshie days."

"But not now."

Mother hens, the both of them. If I didn't think that he wasn't serious about her I would set both of them up.

Now how to rattle him? Options, so many options.

Ah. I'll try a new avenue. This'll be good.

I slightly turned my body, leaned a little towards him, tilted my head and gave him a half-lidded look. I then took one of his hands while I held his gaze for a few seconds (where he was becoming more and more confused and embarrassed) "Don't worry, Gerry. I'm taking good care of Phoebe." I let go of his hand and resumed my natural posture. "She's my best friend."

He was slightly red that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Helga G. Pataki!"

Uh oh. When Phoebe says my whole name plus my middle initial it does not bode well. I overstepped my bounds. I was having too much fun scrambling him.

...

Don't look at your best friend. Oh &#! she's angry. "Hey, Phoebs."

A scowl. Oh dear. She's folding her arms. She's more than angry. "Oh geez, Phoebe. It was all in good fun."

#!

Not good at all.

* * *

I leaned on the mirror and let its coolness calm me down.

Helga and Gerald.

Why is it that those two are always angry at each other? Ever since I've known Helga there exists an enmity between them. Come to think of it. I've known both Helga and Gerald at the same time. The two could have been friends then but it never happened. Why is that? I guess part of the problem could be because of Helga's anti-social behavior. Although, Helga is a master in deception, she could be someone else to cover up her true identity. Only I know… well, I would guess that Brainy, Curly and I only know her true identity. Probably Arnold too.

I recalled the two fights before and the words he used. Why does he hate her with a fashion? And why does he assume that I was brainwashed so I could be a fitting friend for Helga?

So many questions…

"This is becoming like one of those romantic love triangles."

I stepped back and looked around and saw Amelia. She was beside me and was brushing her hair. She then slightly turned to me. "I couldn't help but overhear what those two were talking about. After all, when you're just sitting to the booth next to them one couldn't help but hear what the topic is."

Helga would probably say something about supposed geniuses keeping to their own world and not meddle with lowly students.

I gave myself a mental smack.

Wait a minute? "Romantic triangles?" Oh dear, I never knew my voice could be that squeaky.

She nodded, very sure of her statement. "I noticed that those two were having way much fun fighting." Amelia tilted her head a little as she looked at me for a second. "And judging by your reaction I would guess that you have a thing for Gerald too."

Helga and Gerald.

Helga and Gerald together.

I chuckled. I laughed. I wiped the stray tears in my eyes. "Oh, that is good, Amelia."

She pouted. "What?"

"Those two have been at each other's throats since kindergarten."

"Well, I would guess that they'll probably give that sentence a new meaning."

I thought about what she said for a couple of seconds. I colored as soon as I understood what she implied. "W-what? Y-you're wrong about that."

Amelia gave an exasperated sigh. "You're all idiots." She paused as she seemed to realize something. "You didn't deny that you liked him when I mentioned that you and Helga liked the same guy."

I blushed a little. Helga knew that I had a little crush on him but for others to find out…

"Geez, stop being such a good friend and fight for your man. God, this is such a teenage drama!"

I slowly shook my head. "It's not that. I promised myself that I wouldn't pursue my feelings until Helga finds a boyfriend."

She snorted as she placed her comb on her bag. "Well, since it's the same guy both of you won't be getting any boyfriends. You're both idiots!" She adjusted her sparkly beret and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Think about what I said, Phoebe dear." And with that she left.

* * *

"Tadaima!" (5)

I removed my shoes by the door and slid on the house slippers that were conveniently placed near it. As Brainy had been here plenty of times he took his own off too.

Silence.

My parents probably stepped out.

"They wrote down that…" When he paused I turned to face him and noticed that he was reading the whiteboard on one of the cabinets by the refrigerator. This was probably one of the factors why he was the best pitcher in our team—great eyesight.

I left my stuff on the counter and headed towards the refrigerator to see what nourishment we could obtain while we study.

"Remind me again why Helga's not coming?"

"Olga's visiting." Sandwiches… I could make that. "What time is it?"

"A little after four."

I stepped back from the refrigerator and faced him. "Are you going to eat here?"

"Probably. I have to get the highest score in the next test."

"Your mom?"

"Will be going off to Helga's after she gets off of work."

"Oh yeah. Today's their weekly tournament. Who won last time?"

"My mom." He smirked. "Mom told me that Big Bob Pataki was yelling at how it was rigged."

"How could it be rigged? Mahjong's a game of strategy, skill and luck."

He shrugged. "Better close the refrigerator."

I sighed. Fruits it is. I really wanted to eat something substantial. Oh well. I closed the refrigerator and walked over to get a couple of glasses of water. "So…"

I jumped up as my cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Are you okay, Phoebs?"

I looked over at Brainy and gestured for him to get my notes. I mouthed 'Helga' and began walking towards the living room. I gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Helga."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I'll try to stop baiting him." She must have been so apprehensive at the incident at the diner. Then again… she had been pushing his buttons more fervently than usual…

"Helga!"

"But, he's such a jerk! Why does he have to insult me every time we see each other?"

"The last time it was you who were being difficult."

"But that's because he was being an idiot!" An idiot? Could it be that she is still thinking about the brainwash comment? Oh dear…

"Helga…"

I heard her scoff. "He was. He started it." She misunderstood my tone but I just let the conversation carry where she was leading it. It was best to let it do so in Helga's case.

"How old are we again?"

"Last time I checked I was sixteen. Not you though. You sound like your thirty or something."

"Helga, I think we both sound like we're older than what we usually are. We're not exactly socializing with our peers, you know?"

That comment made her giggle. Yes, Helga does giggle but if you ask her she'll say she just chuckles. Helga G. Pataki does not _giggle_.

"_Illic vos vado_." (6)

I giggled. She well, she laughed with me. We had ourselves a laughing fit for a few minutes. I wiped the tears in my eyes as I sighed and sobered. "You remember the freshman who ticked Curly off by calling us geeks?"

"You're not exactly being specific there, Phoebs."

I smiled. "Loubert Coxley."

Helga was silent for a while. "Sounds familiar. Oh. Yeah. The thing with Brainy. Yeah, I remember him. And?"

"He's right you know. We are kind acting like nerds."

I was still in a good humor but I was also kind of worried. Among our peers here at school we were the ones who are labeled as geeks. Or as Helga once said, we were the school's dweebs. She later on explained that dweebs were the 'mega-nerds.' This was all because Helga, Curly, Brainy and I are among those in the top 10 in the entire school ever since our sophomore year started.

I didn't feel this apprehension before when someone told me that we were such but now…

"Phoebs?"

Oh dear. I've been silent for too long. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"Too much and you're going to overtax your brain."

I gave a small smile. "It's like you and your love of words."

She scoffed. "How could I be the school's poet laureate if I'm not a logophile?"

"That's stereotyping."

"But it helps," she countered.

"I guess."

Silence.

"Hey, Phoebs. About what you said earlier, what do you mean?" Her tone was quiet that meant she caught on to my apprehension. What do I say? I can't exactly say that we should stop being 'nerds' as others would say.

"Well…" How do I put this in the right context?

"Do you like Amelia B?"

"I'm sorry. What?" How did they connect?

"You know. Her personality and stuff."

"Well, I think she's okay." Where was she going with this?

"Umm, well… I'm going to be busy this week so if you want to study with her and her co-twe… err friends its okay. I'll just study for my midterms whenever Olga goes out with her boyfriend. And you know I'll probably get more studying that you do." Helga chuckled and then sighed. "If I could study with you I would but Dad is so adamant to spend time with Ol-ga." She scoffs.

Okay, I do understand what she means but how did my mentioning Loubert being correct and studying for midterms connect? Unless…

Helga was probably uncomfortable with the topic that's why she changed it. Oh, that makes much more sense.

I smiled. "If she offers I'll accept. Good luck with Olga."

A sigh. "I'll definitely need it and more."

We both hung up. I went back to the kitchen where Brainy was already pouring in my notes. "Do you still need my help?"

He nodded his focus still on my notes. "I do have some questions but I'll just save it when I finish."

"Okay."

I left him to study while I began preparing some fruits. I was about to give it to him when he looked up with a sly smile. "I forgot to tell you another one of Curly's antics. I wasn't there when it happened but it was the perpetrator himself who told me."

I grinned while I remembered some of those events. The teachers would probably be holding a huge party when we graduate. I grabbed a strawberry and began eating.

"He was aiming for an Italian Renaissance man but as Helga later at the end of the day pointed out it was…" He paused, looking for the right words.

"Inaccurate?" I wiped my hands in a paper towel I grabbed. I took an orange afterwards.

He gave a slight frown. "Well… Helga told him he was missing one thing."

What would be Curly missing if Brainy was this hesitant to say? "His top?" Oh please, let it not be...

"No. He was missing his shorts? No, Helga said she was missing his breeches."

"OH. MY… He wasn't wearing anything BELOW?! How could he FORGET THAT?"

Brainy raised both his hands in placation. "No… No… he was wearing something at the bottom but you see Helga mentioned something about ballet originating in the Renaissance era and him not checking the caption or his sources."

Italian Renaissance. Ballet. Oh.

I had to grab the edge of the counter to keep on falling as I busted out laughing.

* * *

"Hel-…Oh, hey guys."

I looked up at game console I was using. "Tall-hair boy. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

He opened his mouth for a retort but thought better off it. He then took a brief glance at the assembled company: Phoebe lying down on her stomach who was reading a book. Curly and Brainy a few meters away throwing a ball and in between were asking each other questions. It was Curly's idea of combining Brainy's love of baseball and studying. If one says a wrong answer (or missed catching the ball) it's tallied and whoever has the most number of mistakes get to treat all four of us somewhere.

He originally wanted a truth and dare kind of thing but we knew Curly didn't have any dignity to speak of so that was dropped.

Brainy focused his attention on the newcomer. "Is there something you wanted?"

Gerald scratched the back of his head. "Uh. I saw Helga and wanted to talk to her but…"

'I didn't see you…' was what he wanted to continue. I grinned. Geraldo is becoming adamant about convincing me to let Phoebe go. Determined enough to practically stalking me.

Huh.

Should I be worried?

I mentally shook my head. Nah. He's just exposing himself to my ridicule.

"Umm. You guys are… together?"

I had to look down and give the appearance of going back to the game to hide the widening of my grin. Gods, he is so making this easier! "Ever since the start of our sophomore year."

I looked up to see his reaction. The coup de grace—Phoebe nodded.

This is SO good. I tried not to show any teeth in my grin. He looked disappointed for a second. HAH!

"Why didn't you guys go to… to the dance?" He was looking at Phoebe this time.

She just shrugged. "I told you Helga didn't want to go and it would have been a little uncomfortable if she wasn't there."

"Oh." Huh. His face turned blank. I wonder what he's thinking.

Silence. The two boys decided to resume as his reason didn't matter to them but I knew they were keeping an ear to the conversation.  
Hmm. I forgot to ask Brainy if he ever did throw that special pitch to Gerald yet.

"Uh. So, who's… t-together?"

Hee hee.

Phoebe turned a confused look at him. "Togeth... We all are."

I couldn't help it. The look at Gerald's face. I laughed so loud. I could detect a couple of male chuckling too. I smirked at Gerald. I also noticed Phoebs' frown. Oh, pooh. Now my fun's gone. I controlled the smile that was threatening to burst as I replied. "Geraldo, we're friends. We've began hanging out (I had to really exert my control here) together since first year."

Understanding dawned. "Oh."

Understanding also decided to drop by on Phoebe too as she turned red (what with all the modern romance books she's been reading it's inevitable). Then she took a glance at me before turning to him and finally saying, "Do you want some privacy?"

"No. I think that whatever he's saying can be heard by you guys." Especially you, Phoebs.

He looked uncomfortable.

Take that, Geraldo.

"B—"

Phoebe also looked embarrassed for him. Why is that? Does she know that he's about to ask her out? Well, not on my watch. He's not good enough for her.

I looked at him and gave an expression saying that I was waiting for him.

He looked at everyone except at Phoebe. When he looked at me, I smiled.

I'm not sure if he knew I was internally smirking at him, waiting for the words I know would create such a negative reaction from Phoebe (whether he'll be a brave and naïve idiot and say that he wanted to take her to the dance with the intention of forming a much deeper relationship or he'll be a brave, naïve and soon-to-be-dead idiot when he tells her that he had been hounding me with the intention of tearing her away from the 'bad influence')—either way he'll be at the end of a couple of VERY angry guys who can be pretty creative and MacGyver-like when the moment comes to it. (They better not touch this game console. I'm nearly on the last level).

"I better go." He began to leave...

"Are you sure you don't want to say it? Don't worry about the guys. They can keep a secret." And find interesting (and destructive) uses for an eraser. Speaking of which, did somebody bring one?

"N-No. It can wait."

"We can leave," Phoebe suddenly interjected.

I raised an eyebrow.

Geraldo said his farewells a wee bit faster. "It's fine. See you, guys."

"I'll see you in the field, Johanssen."

Hmm… it seems that Brainy never showed Gerald his new fastball.

* * *

"Helga, do you hate Gerald?"

I stopped my walk towards the classroom and looked at Phoebe. No, not looked more liked stared.

That was THE understatement of the year.

"I guess you're right."

Oh dear. I guess I was thinking out loud.

"No, I just know how to read your facial expressions."

Well, that was very weird.

"No, we just know each other really well."

Stop doing that right now!

"I'm sorry but I can read you pretty well."

I glared at her. "If you don't stop that right now…"

"Stopping."

"I mean we're here at the classroom."

I looked around and indeed saw that we were at our classroom. I glared at Phoebe and proceeded to go to my seat.

* * *

I was still miffed at Phoebe at the end of the day and showed it to her by not speaking to her at all. Times like these I deeply regret encouraging her to stand up for herself because she became even sneakier and vindictive.

Revenge, thy name is Phoebe!

It wasn't like petty revenge though. More along the lines of her really knowing me. That girl knows just what to say to push my buttons.

…

I sighed as I placed my things that I didn't need in my locker and took out the ones I do. I stopped, placed my forehead on the side of the locker next to mine.

Does she really like Gerald that much?

He's an annoying, egotistical, mule-headed playboy that doesn't even deserve to be around Phoebe much less date her. What could be special about him?

I finished gathering my stuff from the locker and locked it afterwards.

What does she see in him anyway?

I pushed one of the double doors open as I began leaving the school.

The only person that would be able to answer that would be Phoebe herself but I have no intention on asking her. I may not be the most likeable person around but I do know not to do anything that crass.

Who else would I ask then? The culprit himself?

…

Not exactly. But I could observe the idiot and finally determine what distinguishing qualities deep, deep inside him that Phoebe likes.

Oh, God.

This is for Phoebe.

After I dropped my stuff at home (and skillfully avoiding my nutcase family), I was at a loss as to where he could be. Unlike him, I do not spend the majority of my time stalking my nemesis.

Where, oh where could he be?

...

What places other than did I see him?

...

The diner? Maybe later.

...

What does he do after school hours? Okay, so he's stalker, one of the popular jerks... Gods! There are a lot of places he could be. I know for sure he wouldn't be in the library unless he had an exam soon. What classes does he have anyway? Curly would be able to answer that one.

...

DOI! Of course! He's in the football... no, baseball team.

Stupid! How could I forget Brainy's new pitch for him?

I grinned. To the park we go!

* * *

When I came to the baseball field the team had already a game underway. Judging by the looks of the players, the game was intense. I looked at my prey and saw that he was the centerfield catcher. In my search for him, I saw that Brainy was in the benches along with a few other players and their manager and coach. I searched for an out-of-the-way place that could still have an excellent view of the field.

Friendship with Brainy was a weird one. I knew that he had a crush on me when we were young but he never confessed or gave me any indication if he still felt the same way when we became friends.

He's the quietest among us four, even quieter than Phoebs. But like Phoebs they both look deep underneath and would often spout off some philosophical sayings that would probably take me a year to figure out so I just nod at them and so we can get on with our lives.

Now when I re-met him in high school…

"I have always wondered where you go when you're eyes became dazed?"

I blinked from the memory and saw the same mischievous eyes. I glared at him.

The naughty look didn't dissipate. I frowned at him. "Just mind your own business."

He nodded and leaned back on the tree I was standing by. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I looked at him and decided to sit a little ways beside him. "I was just reminiscing on when we met."

Brainy, who was watching the practice, chuckled. "Oh." He was silent for a few minutes. "Did you know that Brian is part of the baseball team?"

I looked at him. "Who?"

"The guy who you terrorized when we got re-introduced in our first year high school."

I scowled. "I did not. I just punched him that's all."

He looked at me expectantly. The scowl came back. "Fine. Punching could be constituted as scaring him." A thought occurred to me. "Wait. Did he repeat a year or something?"

"No. He's the manager of the team. I think he's in our local university." A grin appeared on his face. "You should come to all our practices."

"Moron. Don't use me just so you could skip out off training."

"I think he tortures us so he could escape the memory of you."

"Idiot."

Silence.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just came in for a visit."

At the corner of my eyes, I saw him looked at me in disbelief.

I huffed. "Fine. I came to see somebody."

"It's like pulling teeth," he murmured.

I gave an exasperated snort. "You don't believe me?"

"I do but you're being vague."

I scowled at him.

He looked at the field and I noticed him watching a particular person. So what's so special about you, Tall-hair boy?

I turned when Brainy began talking. "Are you here because of my promise of retribution? I haven't done it yet, you know. I'm waiting for the right time like a poised snake watching its prey."

"I'm not here for that." I saw the look he was giving me. Geez! "Okay, so I would love to see that happen but my sole reason for being here today is something else."

He gave me an expectant look.

I glared at him. Stupid, Brainy and his stupid determination. Fine!

"I just want to know more of that guy."

"Arnold?"

I gave a sharp denial.

He looked at me with a sort of quizzical look. "Really? I thought you were joking. Of all the people…" Understanding came to him. "Oh."

I waited for what he would be saying. I hope it's not another of the platitudes that I have to decipher because I really want to get some jerk-watching done today.

A minute passed and then five. Is he building up tension?

"You know that he's in the popular crowd."

I nodded. Where was he going with this?

"As such, he has to maintain his place in that crowd. So one could say that he's knowledgeable of what's going on around him and society's trends…"

'So he's a gossip with no thoughts.'

"…He helps a lot of people…"

'A sucker.'

"And he's famous in some area, in his case, baseball."

"A jock."

"Well, he could be called that but then everybody in the team would be called that." He gave a smirk. "Can you imagine me as a jock?"

The image that came to my mind was hilarious but Brainy was my friend and friends do not crush their friend's self-esteem.

He gave me an intense look for a second and then a small smile flitted in his lips before becoming serious again. "You don't have to push yourself to not laugh. I don't want to be the cause when you literally blow up."

I huffed. "Fine. Don't expect me to take your feelings into account the next time."

He chuckled. "I'll live." He leaned back. "If I have withstood your fists for more than a decade I can handle it."

I frowned. "You make me sound like a barbarian."

He was silent but the expression in his face was telling all I needed to know.

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him. I don't know what the idiot wanted from me and I am not about to spend my valuable time figuring him out. So I'll just do what I came for: jerk-watching.

And there he was on one of the shades by the outfield. Thank goodness he didn't come towards the bleachers to rest. I looked around and saw that the entire team was given a break.

"What don't you like about him?"

There he was lying beside his best friend, relaxing and doing nothing. Gods above, I don't think this is going to work. I'll end up becoming like him and become a stalker just to know what type of books he likes.

This is such a bad idea.

"Then again, he is a narrow-minded fool."

How could I know if he's really the guy for Phoebe?

I squeezed my eyes shut. I really do not to be within a meter of him. Do not tell me that I have to be… ugh! Be all friendly to him.

I heard somebody chuckle. I turned to the source and glared at him. Don't tell me that he can also read minds? Who's next? Curly?

…

I am so doomed.

"Relationships do not fall into stereotypes." (7)

Wait, what? Was I so into figuring out how to know get to know Johanssen that I lost whatever gibberish Brainy was spouting?

(Part of my mind was deciding which to expose myself more, Johanssen-jerk or Brainy and his enlightenment? Decisions, decisions. Pfft. Like there's any need to decide.)

"What?"

He smiled his ever serene smile. I am so close to falling back to my old ways and knocking his face down.

"Relationships do not fall into stereotypes. You know family, relatives, and friends."

"I know what relationships are."

He just gave a smug smile.

Maybe I was wrong in my decision.

* * *

I was a little annoyed with what Helga was doing. Okay, I was a bit mad. Here was Gerald trying to ask her out but then she had to be such a prickly-pus and antagonize him. As a best friend I have to let her know that it was wrong so I have to resort to methods Helga would respond to—underhanded tactics.

Well, not exactly that evil sounding. More like non-methodological ways.

I don't know if it was working though as the only effect that I could see was that I was seeing less and less of her these days.

I asked Curly if he had seen her but he told me that he last saw her on the way to school.

"With that dark tempest hanging over her, even I wouldn't approach Helga-babe," was what he said.

Okay, so she was becoming angry with me.

Oh dear.

* * *

It has been five days since I spoke to Helga. Scratch that. I have spoken to her but mostly in short sentences. I feel like we reverted into acquaintances than our regular 'best friends' status.

Was I wrong into showing her that what she was in the wrong?

* * *

A week and two days.

I am her best friend, right? It's a best friend's job to steer her friend to the right path, isn't it?

* * *

"Phoebs-darling, you're ruining the strap of your bag."

"What?" I turned around and saw Curly and Brainy. One on each of my side. And still no sign of Helga.

Curly wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and continued. "How do you like my attire yesterday? I never got to ask your opinion as you were such a busy little bee."

I blinked a couple of times as I tried to recall what his apparel yesterday. "Umm, your purple tights uniform?"

Still keeping one of his arms around me, he rested his bowed head in his other hand. "Darling, how could you not know the Phantom?"

I felt a couple of hands remove my grip on my strap. "Well, now you've introduced him to the entire school," Brainy said. He turned to me and added, "He got detention yesterday. And I heard that it was listed into the school regulations that '…No person, especially Thaddeus Gamelthorpe, would ever wear an attire that would is form-fitting in or around school property.'"

Curly scoffed. "Prudes, the lot of them."

"I also heard the principal's going to petition the mayor for that same law only that it would only pertain to a certain person."

Curly rolled his eyes.

Brainy faced front while saying, "I think they would have changed their mind if you had the body for the costume."

* * *

I am so happy that I have two dear friends during this time. I rarely see Helga anymore and I terribly miss her. Curly and Brainy have been with me more often than usual. They were also with me in the study sessions I usually have with Helga.

And I was getting to be even more worried and anxious. During one of our study sessions I asked the two if they've seen Helga. I was hoping they have more information than before.

Curly shook his head. "It's the usual. I only see her during class. I tried calling her but she never picked up."

I began biting my lip. Does she despise Gerald that much that she would resort to avoiding me, us? I know that she disapprove of my actions but to that extent?

Who does she think she is? She's not some omniscient being. That's it!? The next time I see her I'm going to tell her off. She doesn't have the right to do this to me!

Warm hands enveloped my fists. (I balled my hands into fists?) I looked up and saw Brainy. "Helga's busy for the meantime. She's doing a project which she does not like but she resolved to do it nonetheless."

I frowned. "Well, how come she didn't tell me? Or Curly?"

"It's a project she prefers not to let anybody know." He looked at Curly who was beside me. "And Curly is not exactly the soul of discretion."

"Hey! I am so. Why just the other time..."

Brainy gave him a look. "And what you were about to tell us would result in divulging a secret that you were suppose to keep."

Curly gave him the finger.

Brainy ignored him and resumed facing me. "She was indecisive so she asked me for an opinion."

"But why didn't she come to m—"

Gerald.

Helga didn't come to me because it would also concern me. She's probably having second thoughts after my actions.

She's considering going out with him.

"Phoebe-darling, you okay?"

I must have looked terrible in front of them. I mustered up a smile. "J-just realized something," I answered Curly.

"Still angry at Helga?" He looked at me as if trying to know what I was feeling.

I shook my head. How could I if she was this considerate of my feelings? But still...

Helga and Gerald.

Oh dear.

* * *

"Tunun... tunun… tunanananananan tunun!"

Curly was singing/humming the William Tell Overture as we were walking quite fast but still not at the speed of running. Helga was walking as fast as she could without seeming like she was running. Brainy was sporting a face between extreme embarrassment and exhilaration.

I, on the other hand, wanted to just melt on ground or just let me be swallowed by it.

"Tunun... tunun… tunanananananan tunun!"

What happened, you may ask?

"God. Remind me why I agreed to go to the mall with you guys?"

Curly was now making galloping noise.

"Because it's been a while since we've been to the mall?" Brainy answered/questioned.

Embarrassment was probably winning. Or maybe it was because he was afraid on Helga's reaction.

He was probably saved by Helga totally losing her patience with Curly as when he began making whip noises she stopped walking and smacked the back of his head. "D—agnabbit! Curly! Shut up! This is your entire fault anyway!" She then rounded towards the other male in the group. "And you! I thought that you would be mature about this. But nnnoooo… you just had to be an immature brat and fight back."

"B-but, Helga…"

Curly grinned at our blond friend. "Aww… don't be too hard on Brainy, babe. It's pretty awesome that Brainy won considering he probably never held a sword before."

A raised eyebrow. "And I'm assuming you have."

"Nope! But he won our duel didn't he? He's a natural."

"And you're a natural nutcase! What made you think it was okay to act like you were in a Highlander episode in a weapons replica shop?" (8)

"The store was just asking for it! It was like it was begging for us to do it."

Helga didn't say anything. She just smacked Curly again. A few seconds it was Brainy's turn. "Idiots. I have idiots for friends." She resumed walking.

After the by-play I had finally recovered from the embarrassment of being kicked out of the store. I looked at the two guys and sighed. I began following my best friend as she continued walking towards the exit while dodging people.

"I guess, we could say that whatever's wrong with Helga isn't that big of a deal," Curly said as he matched the speed of my walk. (Which was a little slow compared to Helga's. She must really be mortified.)

"No. She's a little bit apprehensive about something," Brainy said on my other side.

Curly looked at him. "Why? Just because she hit you too? News flash, Brain-Ed: she's hit you a couple times before."

"But she's hit you more than 10 times that she's hit me."

I raised my hands between the two. "Guys, guys. I know you two are still on your macho high but this isn't exactly helping things."

Brainy became sheepish. "Right. Sorry. What I was going to say was that she overreacted a little. We've been friends for three years she should know what Curly is capable of."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Nobody knows what Curly is capable of."

"Hel-lo. Person of interest just beside you."

"Well, she's more violent than usual," Brainy continued.

I covered Curly's mouth as I know he's going to say something that would incur Helga's wrath. Speaking of, where was she? "Where's she gone?"

The three of us stopped walking and looked around. People. People. People.

"There she is!" Curly pointed somewhere.

Brainy and I faced the direction he was pointing and saw Helga talking to Amelia Breckenheimer. They were also walking away from us.

…

…

…

"It's the end of the world."

"I can't believe that she and Amelia became friends. I mean, this is like cats and dogs getting along."

…

"Is this why Helga's not been hanging out with us lately? She really is cheating on us."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that, Curly. I mean, maybe there's something else going on."

…

A snapping noise brought my mind to gear. The dialogue between my two friends were heard but weren't really paid attention too. Eyes enclosed in wire-framed glasses came into my vision. I blinked. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Curly snorted as he stepped back. "We were talking about our traitorous friend who went to the dark side."

I blinked again. The dark side? Oh? A few seconds of rummaging inside my brain before the scene replayed back.

OH.

I blinked again as the situation became confusing. "I thought the reason we didn't see her often was because of…" I trailed of as soon as I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Hmph. I guess, not," Curly added, either knowing what I meant or totally disregarding what I was about to say in favor of focusing on the actions of our friend.

"I say, we vote her off," Curly suddenly said.

Brainy snorted. "You've been watching too many reality shows."

"Well, how could she hang out with other people who she supposedly hates?" Curly pointed out.

"You're just making a big deal out of nothing. The best thing to do is to confront her."

"Stuff it, Gandhi junior!"

I sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Cool down, you two. Geez, what is wrong with you today?"

Two frowning faces looked at me, both asking me to side with them. Sometimes I miss how Helga settles our in-fighting, with verbal violence of course. But her way is the most effective, considering these two.

Speaking of…

"I think it would be best to just observe Helga. We may be blowing it all out of proportion when it turns out to be a one-time thing."

The two grumbled their agreement. I was happy that they did so but inside I was as confused as they were.

What was happening with Helga?

* * *

I peeked inside the room in search of my quarry. A female one to be precise. I was told by my… informant that she usually could be located in the Ecological Club.

(Why the heck would our school has an Ecological Club? What are we, grade schoolers?)

So, with that in my mind I was slowly coming inside the room. I didn't know what to expect. Were they wearing khaki outfits and pith hats while swinging around a machete? (Would there be students acting as natives then? Or would that be too cliché?) When I finally was able to have a full view of the inside of the room, I saw nothing amiss. In fact, it was empty except for a couple of students beside what appears to be an aquarium. A brown-haired girl was taking notes on whatever a blonde girl was dictating.

I let them proceed for a few minutes before clearing my throat. "Sheena?"

The brown-haired female raised her hand, signaling for me to wait. She finished whatever she was writing. "Nay, are you working today?"

The blonde turned and I recognized that it was Nadine. Figures, of course she's going to be in the club. Nadine looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Helga." She then faced the brown-haired girl. "Nope. We could continue this later."

Sheena turned to face me. "What could I do for you?"

I take a quick glance at Nadine. "It's about Gerald."

What?

I guess whatever topic she was expecting it wasn't that one. Their eyes widened and their jaw dropped.

A few seconds passed. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Look. If you're going to be like this I'll just ask another person."

That woke them up. "I-I'm sorry, Helga. I wasn't expecting you to talk about Gerald. I mean, everybody knows how you hate him."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Since when does my business become everybody's?"

Nadine snorted. "Helga, please. This is high school. Rumors are what basically keep it going. That and a little bit of education." She folded her arms as she leaned back on the table the aquarium was. "It doesn't help that your friends with Curly."

Of course, I should've known. "Could I speak to you somewhere private?"

"It's pretty private here. Don't worry about Nadine. She knows everything and can keep a secret."

I took another look at the blonde and nodded. I went much closer to the two and sat down in one of the tables near them. "I'm doing a little research on Gerald."

Nadine raised an eyebrow. "Research?"

I frowned at her. "Investigation. Research. I just want to know his dislikes, his pet peeves, what makes him tick, his weaknesses…" I paused and remembered who this was for and continued in a much forced voice. "I guess his likes too and stuff…"

Nadine's eyebrow that was raised before, reached a much higher height. "Are you going to amp up his torture?"

I scowled at her. Okay, I can believe that she's trustworthy and everything but does she have to react at everything I say? Because if she's going to….

I was about to open my mouth and give the tongue-lashing that she deserves when Sheena quickly said, "I don't believe in being included in bullying, Helga. Why do you want to know all that about Gerald?"

I was mollified. A little mollified but I won't waste my time verbally fighting Nadine when my time could be spent on actually finishing my mission. (Oh and also I wouldn't actually spend more time in her presence—a bonus.)

"I promise you that any information you tell me won't be use for bullying or would result in any mental trauma," I dutifully promised. Besides, the torture falls into my lap anyways. Heh heh.

"What's it for anyway?" Sheena asked.

"None of your business."

She frowned. "Okay, but we went out for only a month. I can't tell you much. If you want why don't you talk to Alice?"

I shuddered. "Already did. It was the worst ten minutes of my life. I know of the valley girl stereotype but she takes it to the max."

Nadine whistled. "Man, you are thorough."

I grimaced. "I have to be." I looked at Sheena again. "So, any dirt you want to dish?"

* * *

"Could you spare a couple of minutes?"

Brainy faced me. I was at the edge of the baseball field, watching them play and waiting for the right time to talk to him. I've seen him play lots of times (Curly and/or Phoebe always drag me into their games) but he always manages to make me impressed. He's that good of a baseball player. He's a shoo-in for MVP or whatever is the title for the most important player in baseball.

So when I heard the coach bark the call for the end of practice I came to him. It surprised me why he never hangs out with other people. I know he's quiet but man, he's such a great baseball player. Doesn't that give him some prestige?

"Helga? Another visit from you? The team's starting to wonder if we're going out."

"Now, that breaks the sexist tradition—guys gossiping," I sarcastically say. I waved my own comment over. "Anyway, I just want someone to talk to."

"I'm flattered but I just have to know. Why haven't you talked to Curly or Phoebe?" At my look, he quickly added, "I mean, why haven't you talk to Phoebe?"

"I want someone who's sensible and who isn't part of the party."

He looked surprised. "All this has to do with Phoebe?"

I raised an eyebrow. "'All this'?"

He leaned back again. "Yeah. Lately, you've been distant to us. Phoebe's pretty worried. And then when we went to the mall last Saturday we saw you talking to someone we never expect you to associate with even when apocalypse comes."

They SAW that?

I think I said that thought as Brainy nodded. "Yeah."

Oh #.

Brainy just nodded. "Oh, yeah."

I forced my wits to gather. "What do you guys think? What does Phoebe think?"

He shrugged. "She's as tightlipped as you." He changed his position a little. "Honestly, I didn't know what to think. Only that it was a huge thing. You don't really associate with anybody else and then we see you with _her_..."

I sat beside the tree he was lying under. "It is."

"I like that about you, Helga. You go to the extreme lengths for the people you care about."

My face felt warm and I just had to look away. It took me a few seconds to say something (Anything! Just anything will do!). "I don't know what you want Brainy but sweet talking won't increase your chances to avoid my fists."

I heard him chuckle. "Okay."

A part of me was disappointed that he didn't… continue but I was also glad that he didn't. I think I would've physically retaliated and I didn't want to harm him (anymore, anyway. I think I punched him enough in this lifetime.)

Phoebe would probably wonder if I was starting to forget about him. I could honestly say that I still like (or love) him. Brainy's a very dear friend but you have to also take into consideration that I'm a girl who doesn't receive compliments. So, excuse me for becoming soft-hearted after hearing something like that. Yeah, pardon my teenage hormones for the moment.

Speaking of, "Now, you've established the fact that –'yes, you're a teenage boy'". I just wanted to ask your opinion."

I remembered what I was going to ask him and groaned. Of all the times that he had to do that it had to be right now. Why, oh, why do the Fates torment me like this?

"And it's…" he trailed.

"You know what? Just forget it."

He frowned. "Come on, Helga. I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable. Just blurt out what you wanted to tell me."

"Sor-ry! First off, whatever I'm going to tell you does not go beyond a feet of this tree."

He raised his hands in surrender.

I gave a huff and settled down on my seat. "Okay. What I've been doing lately was talking to Tall-hair boy's old girlfriends…"

I wasn't actually paying attention to his facial expression but I felt him sit up. I looked at him and saw that he was giving me a weird facial combination—surprised and confused. "Wait, what?"

(You're probably wondering how I knew this. Believe me, I'm surprised as you are).

He looked at me for a second. "Just… start at the beginning."

I shrugged. "Well, it all started when Geraldo began sniffing around Phoebe."

Brainy snorted. "You're such a sexist. Why do you have to equate boys with dogs?"

"Fine! So Tall-hair boy started hanging around us, with the pretense of asking her out for the dance." I grinned. "She turned him down. The most logical step would be to ask another girl, but nnnoooo. Geraldo had to be a maverick and find out why she said no." I scoffed. "I think, it crushed his ego. What with the tons of girls he went out with."

He raised his eyes at that information. Probably wondering how I came about that information.

Yeah. I never want that to happen again.

Ever.

"Anyway, so he was hounding Phoebe and then he did a one-eighty and started stalking me. After gathering information about him I can safely say that he's a sad, sad boy. I wouldn't wish him for Phoebe but…" I shrugged.

He nodded. "He started stalking you because he thought that you brainwashed Phoebe."

I scowled at him. "Look. That was one memory that I prefer not to think about. Thank you very much for reminding me." He looked so apologetic (like a kicked puppy) that I sighed and added. "That wasn't what I meant—just the stalking." I grinned. "Besides, it was all good as I got my revenge."  
Brainy knew not to say anything after that. He just nodded.

I frowned a little as I recalled what did happen. "So, Phoebe got mad at me for antagonizing her Romeo. That got me thinking that she really was hung up on the guy. I could have convinced her otherwise but it wouldn't do any good. So, I started asking around about Gerald. You know, determine if he's really good for Phoebs."

He nodded. "That was when you came to me before."

I nodded back. "That was my start and I really didn't have enough to go on."

"How did you decide to ask his old girl friends?"

"Well, I wanted someone our age and non-biased (yes, that would be Arnold. Believe me he would say something positive for even the most hardened criminals). Then I remembered his first girlfriend in sixth grade."

"How did you remember that information?"

I glared at him. "I occasionally listen to gossip, okay? I'm not a total Neanderthal." Actually, I already knew that Phoebe had a crush on him then so when I heard him ask Jasmine out I wanted to re-introduce old Betsy to him.

"So, I went to her and learned all about him and also his other girlfriends." I paused as I shook my head in pity for her. "If we had a class on ex-boyfriend gossip she would be in the AP class. That's where I got most of the names."

"So, you just asked them to spill the beans about Gerald?"

I gave him an outraged look. "Do I look like an insensitive doofus who would do that? I phrased it into something they understand." I shrugged as I recalled some of their reactions. "The twits. Most of them thought that I wanted the information for myself so I could make myself appealing for him. Gag me." I stopped, shocked at what I said. I grabbed his hand as I slumped on the trunk. "Put me out of my misery, Ed. Gods, all these weeks talking to them! I didn't know they were contagious. Just put me out of my misery. Please!"

"Such a drama queen. So what did you find out?"

I scowled at him. "What a great friend you are. Just that he would be an okay boyfriend." There were a couple of them that ended their relationship due to a fight. It was because she was a slut or that she was too needy." I shrugged. "Then again, those two could be the same."

"So what are you going to do now?"

We both jumped up at the new voice. Thank goodness it wasn't Geraldo or his best friend. I glared at Curly. "How long?"  
He was standing at the back of the tree. "Just when you started talking about what you were really doing during these past few weeks."

I scowled at him. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

He grinned at me. "Hey, you know you can never pin down Thaddeus Gamelthorpe."

"How true," I drawled.

Curly smiled at me. "So? What'cha gonna do?"

I frowned at his words (literally… wait! Literally. Heh heh. Sorry, word geek here). "Nothing. I mean, nothing beyond forcing to not project my hate at him. Maybe become deaf and mute whenever he's around."

"So you're not going to set them up?" Brainy asked.

I was appalled. "Ew! I already decided to tolerate his presence. There is no way I am actually going to take an active participation." I shuddered at the thought.

"Aww… you did all that and you're not going to do anything?" Curly asked.

Frowning at him, I said, "I think that what I plan to do is enough, okay?"

"Chicken."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing. He is so immature.

I heard Brainy sigh. "If I remember correctly, you were going to ask me for my opinion. And I haven't exactly figured out where I'm supposed to give an opinion too."

I suppressed the scowl that was about to appear. What with what happened earlier I was reluctant to ask him and now that Curly was here I really did not want to ask.

It's something really personal to me and to Phoebe. It's not like I didn't trust these two (yes, Curly can be trusted. He's twisted but if you ask him to keep something quiet he does—although it becomes blackmail material later on). I do but this is really really personal and something I really do not want exposed to the light of day. But then again we're at the age we're trying to find ourselves. We have this drive to resort by any means necessary to obtain what we are looking for.

So one can understand my dilemma—to ask or not to ask. I sighed as I had no way of backing out now.

"It just doesn't seem fair to Phoebe."

Curly moved closer to me. "I thought you found out that he's an okay boyfriend. What's wrong now?"

"Not that." It's so hard to tell them. Could I just leave it like this? I looked at them at the corner of my eyes and internally rolled my eyes. "If the two get together, it's not fair for Phoebe to have him as her boyfriend while he gets to have tons before her," I quickly blurted out. I narrowed my eyes, daring them to say anything.

And Curly dared. He gave me a sly look. "Why I believe that Helga's…"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer to me (and ol' Betsy).

"How do you know that its forever? This might also be one among thousands of relationships that Phoebe may have."

I was kind of choking at the thought of Phoebe as some sort of player. It was just wrong. At the end of Brainy's dialogue, I released the dweeb and facing him. I wanted to refute what Brainy said but I faced Curly again when he began talking.

"You're putting your expectations to Phoebe. She's a different person than you. Maybe it'll be her only boyfriend or maybe not. If they are supposed to be together for a short time or forever just let it happen."

I sighed. "You're right." I paused as I let their words wash over me. "I just don't want Phoebe to be hurt."

"You're such a worrywart," Curly snorted.

I gave a small smile but then stopped. Oh no. I'm like the two of them. I'm not a mother hen like Phoebe and Geraldo.

That is so wrong.

We were quiet for a minute but then a cautious new voice interrupted. "Um, hey guys."

We looked up and saw Arnold and Gerald and from the looks of things they were about to leave park but decided to stop by. In the corner of my eyes, saw that Brainy and Curly quickly looked at each other. They better not say anything. If Curly even gives a hint…

"Hey, Football Head, Tall-hair boy."

The two stooges beside me said nothing and probably resorted to a physical reply.

Gerald maintained his usual serious expression. I smiled at him. "What happened, Geraldo? I haven't seen you in a while. Or did you resort to bothering Phoebe now?"

Arnold gave him a questioning look which made Gerald glared at me. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, well. Things happen. Let's go, Arnold." He grabbed his best friend and left not even answering my last question.

"Bye, Helga, Brainy and Curly!" Arnold yelled as they left.

"I thought you were going to be mute and deaf," Curly asked.

I smiled. "When he's with Phoebs. Other than that he's fair game."

* * *

This was my fault.

I drove my best friend away just because I wanted her to become a better person.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the entire reason. I also didn't want her to hurt Gerald.

I sighed as I leaned on the side of our stoop. I just spun the book that I was supposed to read between my fingers.

I drove her away but I don't know to what. Two possibilities exist though: One, I forced her to think about the possibility that she may like Gerald— thus opening up her small circle of loved ones. This would lead her to become more open to creating new acquaintances. Or, it could be two, I may have driven her away by forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. That's why she'd been spending less time with us.

Both situations, though, are unwanted.

I don't understand why Brainy and Curly aren't worried. Helga could be leaving us!

I've thought of this over and over and over again and I still didn't know why Helga hasn't been with us for long. But it could just be resolved if I just ask her.

Yup, just ask her.

That would be a logical step. But…

I'm afraid of what her answer's going to be.

She's my best friend. Like an older sister who do always taken care of me. I don't want her to leave me. To leave us.

But then if she likes Gerald I would be happy for her. I know I would be. It's much more important to maintain my friendship with Helga than to lose it for Gerald.

He doesn't like me anyway.

That's it. I have to talk to her.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I began walking down the block when I heard Helga's voice. Puzzled, I turned and saw her jogging towards me. I met her halfway. "Hey, Helga!"

I was worried when she gave me a weak smile. "Phoebs."

Now or never. "Could I talk to you?"

"This is freaky. First you can read my mind and now we both want to do the same thing." She shook her head. "Where to?"

"Why don't we go back to our stoop?"

She nodded. "Why don't you go first?"

I was grateful for that. If I didn't go I would probably lose my nerve. Okay, deep breaths. No, no wait. She'll think the topic is something big. But… it is something big.

What is wrong with m—?

"Phoebs, you okay? You're kind of hyperventilating there."

I focused my attention on her—she was actually showing blatant concern! I tried to recover my regular breathing as she continued. "Just spit it out!"

I took deep breaths. She positioned her body such that she was parallel to both the street and I. Helga also began fiddling with her hair.

I finally got it under control. "I'm s—"

A snort stopped me. "Three years I spent kicking you out of that habit of apologizing at everything. Do it again and I'll kick your butt."

I gave her a watery smile. Here I go. "What have you been doing?"

She glared at me. "What kind of question is that?"

I raised my hands in supplication. "I'm…"

She raised a hand. "No. Okay. Jeez. It's my fault." Helga composed herself and was quiet for a few minutes. She looked to me as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

What happened?

I also noticed that she was beginning to become a bit agitated. It was ironic that awhile ago it was the other way around. I have to help her as she had helped me awhile ago. I smiled at her.

She scowled at me and I grinned at her. Helga rolled her eyes. "I was just asking a few people some question."

Severely lacking in information. I frowned at her.

Helga raised an eyebrow in reply. "Alright, you're highness. I was just asking some people questions about Tall-hair boy."

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of questions?"

She scowled as she realized my intent.

"Questions that pertain to his past relationships."

It seems that she is adamant about telling me as little info as possible. That was okay but that means that I have to fill in the blanks.

So she asked a group of people about Gerald's past relationships. Now why would she do that? If she is interested in being Gerald's girlfriend then… then she probably wants to know what she was getting herself into. It would be the most logical step for her to take as Helga had loved Arnold for the majority of her life and had gotten only anxiety and heartache.

So does that mean she really is considering being his girlfriend?

I wrapped my arms around me and leaned at the side of the stoop. I'll be happy. Yes. I'll be happy for them. Of course.

I took a peek at her and felt my sadness abate a bit. She looked so morose. Helga thought things through and didn't want to hurt me yet she had to inform me the truth of the matter. Also, she wouldn't deny herself or Gerald's happiness.

A part of me though was thinking that she shouldn't have been selfish and just tried to set us up. She has done much more for Arnold so she should have done the same for me.

…

Idiot! You are such an egoist! How could I ever think about…?

I felt her gently shake me. "I know that it's none of my business but I had to do it. If I didn't you would have been unhappy. Maybe not now but in the long run you might be.

I was punishing myself for even thinking such thoughts when what she said finally filtered in. I looked at her in confusion while uttering, "What?"

Now she became confused but slowly answered me. "I was talking to a couple of Gerald's old girlfriends. I know it's wrong but I had to do it."

I was still confused. For what purpose would talking to Gerald's old girlfriends serve? Unless, "Are you conforming yourself to be his ideal girlfriend because…"

"NO!" She paled so much I actually had a visual representation of alabaster skin that I had read so much. She then sagged against the stoop. "I know that I did a lot of bad stuff, Phoebs, but to punish me to that extent?" Helga shuddered.

I blinked and blinked again. So she's disgusted at the very thought of having a close relationship with Gerald. But… but why would she go to such lengths as to talk to those girls, let alone Amelia? I know for a fact that she would rather go on a date with Curly (that was saying a lot as she actually knew what he really can do) than actually hold a conversation with other girls.

I colored and immediately hid my face in my hands.

It was true. I am the biggest idiot. Here I was asking while ago for her to go to the extreme lengths for me and when I actually found out that she actually did that and more…

I launched at her and began hugging her.

She didn't say anything but when she returned the hug I knew that she responded to my gratitude.

I put a little more force into it before releasing her. "Are you actually sure, Helga?"

She narrowed my eyes. "I'm sure." Helga continued. "Just to let you know that if he ever steps out of line he has to take his punishments three times." A though occurred to her. "Knowing Curly that's going to be actually five times. Five agonizingly, teeth-grinding, back-crunching, ego-stomping times."

I smiled at that but immediately sobered. "I'm not exactly sure he still likes me."

In all honesty, I was expecting for her to reply with something along the lines of calling my intelligence in question but instead she just patiently replied with, "Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

I smiled wholeheartedly. Happiness began to seep through me as I really do want to have a much closer relationship and of course of Helga's way of prodding me. She really has become a mature young woman.

She grinned at me. "Then attack him."

I began giggling. "Why do I get the feeling that you really mean the negative connotation of the word?"

The grin became one full of teeth.

_

* * *

__Epilogue  
_

"Okay, kids! Fifteen minutes break!"

I could hear a few guys grumble about being called kids. Before someone actually complained to the coach but after the ten laps around the park nobody did it again.

I turned to our favorite tree to see if it was occupied. There was nobody there. "Yo, Arnold! The usual tree or do you want something to drink?"

No answer. I turned to him and saw that he was looking ahead but I'm guessing that he's off to his fantasy land. Again. I gave a small sigh and shook my head. He's been like this all day. Thank goodness though that I was able to cover for him.

That's cool though. A lot of stuff has also been on my mind. (Although I actually try to pay attention to the game. Coach Jameson isn't the right person to be on your case. He's the typical scary coach and what's even more scarier is that he's real.) Like how to ask Phoebe Heyerdahl out. I thought that actually asking her out would work but Helga's hold on her is actually strong.

Then I decided to confront Helga herself but she was being a jerk about it and wouldn't even let me complete what I say. Honestly, is it that hard to tell Phoebe that she could hang-out with other people? High school is nearly done and Helga had to be stubborn and not let Phoebe have a good experience. What fun is it hanging out with geeks?

I took a quick look at Arnold and began walking towards the tree. Then again, I was sort of wrong forcing Helga to break her friendship with Phoebe. He was right—it wasn't just Helga that I was forcing but also Phoebe. His words were: 'Those two have been friends for a long time because it works.' Not the exact words, though, because he's leaned towards the sappy side.

Arnold's still beside me as I leaned on the tree trunk. I didn't believe him, of course. How could anyone not want to be popular?

We then got into a fight because I didn't want to hear the real reason I did all this—so when Phoebe was actually popular nobody would mind us dating.

Yeah. Yeah. So I got my ears yelled off and it scared me that we were on the verge of an actual physical fight. We didn't talk for days but it was kind of a good thing. I cooled down and grudgingly realized he was right. (Believe me, it kinda gets old when you're best friend is Arnold but I got used to it. My mom and pops did raise my sibs and me right.)

I forgot the reason why I liked Phoebe. She's funny and cute. When I hang out with her I don't get tired from pretending and stuff. Yes, underneath this handsome visage (I do read, you know) is an introspective guy.

Anyways, by changing her friends I may be also changing Phoebe herself. So, I stopped talking to Helga but then what should I do next? How do I ask Phoebe out?

I was getting kind of worried of the silence so I gave a light kick to my friend. "Hey, man! You okay?"

"Just thinking about things."

I nodded and waited for him to continue. Even though he quickly answered me I know he's still collecting his thoughts from wherever he goes to.

He looked at a particular area. I was surprised that he was looking at Brainy. He always greeted Brainy but they never go beyond that. Now what got him thinking about that guy?

"Are Helga and Brainy close?"

He didn't sound like he was jealous (I mean, who would be? This is Helga Pataki we are talking about. Who would want to date her?) so he wasn't planning on asking her out. I rolled my eyes before answering, "I thought you got over that Helga-kick when we were in fifth grade. What made you pick it up again?"

He frowned at me. "There's just something about Helga, that's all."

I gave him a light punch. "Just forget about that girl. She's going to give you a migraine if you want to think about her that much."

Arnold gave a light smile. I know he's not going to listen to me but I let it go. He's his own man.

"So how are you going to ask Phoebe out?"

I raised my eyebrows at that. (Nnnnooooooo… Helga's contagious! And it's even worse for me as I raised both my eyebrows.)

"Uh… Gerald?"

I blinked. Arnold's concerned so I gave him a grin. "No idea." Uh… that looked weird. I sighed and lightly shook my head. "I don't know."

I felt him pat the top of my hand a couple of times. "Just ask her out."

I glared at him. "I did. You were there, remember?"

He shook his head. "Do it again but this time just ask her out for coffee or something. Make it simple."

I ran the idea over and nodded at him. "That actually sounded good. No wonder you were able to snag the picky Leslie."

He blushed. Times like this prove to me why my man, Arnold, is so popular with the ladies. But then again, why would I want to be so concerned about other people? A little is okay but to the extent like Arnold's? No thanks.

"Okay, gents! Time to work for your pay!"

Arnold lightly groaned. "Now, why can't the coach change his phrases? I'm getting tired from hearing that calling us after the break."

"Some people find it hard to change because they don't want to change; but the people that do want to change find that actually changing doesn't bring about the happiness they expect."

We both turned to find that Brainy was now walking beside us as we were walking towards the field.

How the heck did he get here when he was way over there?

He didn't wait for Arnold to say anything (or even wait to see our reactions) as he began walking faster towards the field.

Brainy has always been a weirdo ever since kindergarten so I just forced myself to forget about it. After the coach told us what we did wrong before the break, we went back to our original places except for one exception—Jeremy was replaced by Brainy. Now that wasn't weird. What was weird was that he was looking at me in a way that was familiar but I don't know from where. I made myself get ready to hit he's pitch, all the while racking my brain.

Eyes crinkled in a happy expression but there was hardness in there. Lips in a very vicious grin full of teeth.

He was ready to throw the ball when I remembered.

I've seen that smile whenever I tried to convince her to let Phoebe go. She always grinned at me like she was one of those predators looking at they're prey.

That was Helga's I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-then-revive-you-so-I-could-kill-you-again-many-times-squared grin.

Oh #)#.

End.

* * *

1) In my first fic, Changed, Brainy's real name is Edward so when Helga called him Eddie or D those are his nicknames.

2) What Helga is referring to is that she is just doing what Gerald's doing to her hence the term mirror.

3) From www.twingroves.district96.k12.il.us/ renaissance / Town / Clothing / ClothingItalian.html

4) danseur – male ballet dancer from wikipedia

5) Meaning, 'I'm home' in Japanese. From japanese . about . com / blsjp147. htm

6) Illic vos vado: (Latin) There you go. Translation from www . translation-guide . com / free online translators.php?fromEnglish&toLatin.

7) What Brainy means is that the relationship Helga want to have (with Arnold, of course)—her ideal— may not be the one Phoebe would want.

8) Here in LA county, there's a store here in some of the local malls that do sell weapons replica. It's called 'Sword in the Stone.' And the 'Highlander' was a show sci-fi series based on a movie that ran in the early 1990's. For more info go to Wikipedia.

AN #2: There you go. I hope you enjoyed the story. When I first started this story it was supposed to be like my old stories—with angst and drama—but I wanted to do something new. First POV is harder to write as I felt that I have to add these little footnotes at the end to make it understandable for you. If there's anything you didn't understand feel free to PM me.

Another thing is that when I first wrote this story I wasn't planning on writing a sequel. It was just supposed to be a one-shot but as soon as I began writing little questions popped into my mind that I didn't plan on explaining in this story—one of these was Gerald's characterization. Yes, he's a bit of a jerk in this story but he's part of the popular crowd so I thought that he would want to maintain his status. Another thing would be of the little H/A (or A/H) interaction at all. This story is just about the friendship of Helga and Phoebe and how it would change with the introduction of romance. It seems as if that at the end of this story it's just starting to evolve. Putting all these thoughts together convinced me that I will write a sequel. When will I post it? I don't know. I won't repeat the mistake I did with SLJIE and say a date but not be ready by that date. I'll just post it when I can.

Now that's a long rant. Sorry about that.

Oh yeah. I heavily used dictionary . com (i.e., swagger and synonyms of calm) and wikipedia on this story.

Like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
